


Drive-Thru

by bishounen_curious



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Drunken Shenanigans, M/M, Secret Crush, all drunk hinata wanted was some chicken nuggets
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-06
Updated: 2015-06-06
Packaged: 2018-04-03 05:31:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,354
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4088794
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bishounen_curious/pseuds/bishounen_curious
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“<em>You</em> asked <em>me</em> to take you to <em>Wendy's</em> because you were <em>hungry</em> and nobody else wanted to drive. Now, tell me what you want or I’m taking you home.”</p><p>Kageyama definitely didn't sign up for. Or maybe he did.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Drive-Thru

**Author's Note:**

> thanks a billion to  Looali  for beta'ing this. u r stellar, please read her works she's a talented cinnamon roll

“ _Welcome to Wendy’s, how may I help you?_ ”

“Dumbass, what do you want?” 

Kageyama drummed his fingers impatiently against the worn, faux-leather of the steering wheel, peering up at the three-quarter moon through the windshield. He allowed a beat for a response, but when he didn’t get one after the reasonable pause, he averted his attention to the passenger seat, to Hinata. 

Said dumbass was curled up, hugging his knees. What the hell was he doing? Was he moping? Was he getting the silent treatment? Kageyama’s mouth drew into a unamused line. Just a couple of minutes ago, the redhead was laughing his head off and beaming like a moron. The last time Kageyama had really looked at the other was when they were still at the party: Hinata’s mouth had been running a mile a minute, every exclamation popping out of him more slurred than the previous as he had half-swallowed, half-spilled his umpteenth rum and coke down his shirt. 

If Hinata was pulling this garbage after all the trouble Kageyama went through to bring him here, he swore he’d drag him out of the car kick his ass in the parking lot. He had almost got into an accident on the way here for this shit (no, he wasn’t fucking _drunk_ , he wasn’t a fucking idiot, he just wasn’t the best driver okay) and he wouldn’t let that almost-fiasco be in vain. 

“Hinata,” he tried again, his voice on the precipice of a growl, “what do you wanna eat? We’re here.” 

Still no response. 

It was too late in the night for Kageyama’s blood pressure to be rising this quickly.

“Dumbass!”

Upon closer inspection, Kageyama noticed that Hinata’s eyes were shut, his mouth hanging open and drooling on the fabric of his pants. Was he asleep? Really? It had only been a five minute drive from Asahi’s place… Yeah, it was late - the car clock read 2:14am in neon turquoise on the car radio - and Hinata _was_ shit-faced, but c’mon…

“ _Sir, you still there?_ ” 

“Gimme a sec!” Kageyama snapped into the drive-thru microphone. This was ridiculous. Hinata had to make every situation way more awkward than it had to, that ass. The setter smacked the middle blocker over the head. “Wake up or I’m driving us back!”

“Wha-?” Hinata finally jolted awake and inhaled harshly, quickly through his nose. He looked frantically in all directions, but the setter could see just how unfocused his pupils were, just how fucked up a couple of mixed drinks had rendered him. Heh. What a lightweight. “I’not drunk!”

It took all of Kageyama’s willpower to not throttle him. “We’re at Wendy’s.” He managed through gritted teeth. Every word to the inebriated teen was overly enunciated and patiently aggressive. “ _You_ asked _me_ to take you to _Wendy’s_ because you were _hungry_ and nobody else wanted to drive. Now, tell me what you want or I’m taking you home.”

Auburn eyes opened impossibly wide. Then, the happiest, most embarrassing sound Kageyama had ever heard a human ever make left Hinata’s throat. “Kags, _you’re my hero_.”

“You dipshit, I swear-”

The blare of a car horn cut off the rest of his threat, and both boys jumped in their seats, Hinata wailing in genuine fear. Kageyama’s grip on the steering wheel was bordering on dangerous levels, his knuckles disgustingly white. 

“ _Sir, if you’re not going to order I’m going to have to ask you to leave._ ” The woman’s voice was layered in static and obvious aggravation. If she knew he was dealing with a drunk idiot, maybe she’d be a little bit more sympathetic… 

Kageyama took a grounding breath and leaned in scarily-close to said drunk idiot and hissed, “Tell me what the fuck you want.”

“Chicken nuggets.” The reply sounded more like fighting words than a dinner order.

Kageyama narrowed his eyes at the redhead before cocking his head towards the drive-thru microphone to finally order. “Can I have two, ten-piece chicken nuggets and a small coke?”

When he got the confirming grunt from the woman, he drove off to the next window, following the curve of the lane, but not before glaring at the minivan that had honked at him before (who the fuck drove a minivan, anyway?).

As he payed at the first window, Hinata was making this choking, drowning-in-his-own-vomit noise beside him. Whipping his head, he was relieved (and extremely pissed) to see the idiot amusing himself by trying to blow spit bubbles. He was failing miserably.

“You’re never drinking again.” Kageyama muttered to himself but loud enough for the middle blocker to hear as he was handed the change and then proceeded on to the next window for his food.

It took a couple of seconds for the quip to register in Hinata’s brain. When it did, his eyes bugged-out of his skull and and the shrillest whine left his gaping mouth, “YOU CAN’T DO THAT TO ME!!”

“Your alcohol tolerance sucks.”

“Ummm, no it doesn’t????!??!”

“Hinata, you’re a fucking disaster.”

Seemingly determined to prove otherwise, the redhead wiggled out of his seatbelt and started to crawl on top of the setter, still whining, “I’m not even that drunk, y’idiot!”

“Only a drunk person would say something like that. You’re only proving me right!”

“Nuh-uh!!”

As Kageyama argued and flailed to get Hinata off of him and back into his own seat, he heard a small cough come from outside the car. He looked over, and in the window was a clearly displeased woman (probably the one that had suffered through their order over the microphone) holding a white paper bag full of presumably chicken nuggets in one hand and the small soda in the other.

Well, she could clearly see that Kageyama was struggling to control a drunk idiot. And that didn’t seem to earn him any sympathy. 

Dammit. 

The setter shot her a semi-apologetic look, but it was difficult when one of his hands were currently shoving Hinata’s determined face away from him. 

This woman clearly wasn’t paid enough for this. Kageyama almost felt bad for her.

“Thanks,” was the only dignified thing the setter could say as he was handed his order. He then released the brake and zipped away as fast as he could to recover whatever was left of his pride.

Hinata was _ooh_ ing and _ahh_ ing the whole while, because Kageyama had in his haste made the mistake of letting him hold the bag. The idiot then started singing, slurring the notes and lyrics of a song he was making up on the fly, _Kags got me chicken nuggets because we’re friends and I like nuggets and he’s my friend and my tummy’s all like ‘werrrrrghhhhhh’ nuggets yayyyyyyy~_. 

Kageyama was fairly certain he was having a minor stroke.

He brought the car awkwardly around into a parking spot near a cluster of trees along the perimeter of the Wendy’s lot, as far away and out of sight from the drive-thru. Shifting the gear into park, he unrolled the windows and shut the car off, leaving the keys in the ignition. It was a fairly warm night, and he didn’t want to sweat while he gave the idiot some time to enjoy his food. Plus, the slight breeze felt really nice on his face and it was helping his anger dissipate. 

Kageyama sighed, glad that the whole ordeal was done. Even Hinata couldn’t mess up eating so bad.

_”THERE ISN’T BARBECUE SAUCE, KAGS. GO BACK GO BACK GO BACK.”_

Kageyama smacked him upside the head. “Fucking eat and shut up.”

“Yessir,” was the petrified squeak. It was followed by a soft crunching noise, and then a happy moan. “Why are these so good?!”

Kageyama definitely didn’t remember ever signing up for this.

He rubbed the bridge of his nose as Hinata scarfed down nugget after nugget, gulp after gulp of soda. Much like sober Hinata, his drunk self was also a noisy, enthusiastic eater. As much as he wanted to be annoyed at the redhead, he just couldn’t muster up the energy. It was too late to be angry, anyway.

Kageyama just focused on his breathing.

Not much time passed before Hinata took a break from shoveling food down his throat. Kageyama felt a bit guilty because he should have slowed him down - he didn’t want him to puke, and he knew just how sensitive Hinata’s stomach was. But he was tired, and a little distracted because _he drove Hinata to get food at 2am, and they were alone and Hinata was drunk and Kageyama’s mouth was too dry._

No, he couldn’t do this now.

The setter shifted in his seat to look at the redhead. Even in the dark, he noticed that Hinata’s eyes looked a bit more focused, probably because he had food absorbing the alcohol in his stomach. His face was still flushed, though, and that drunk wobbly grin was still on face. 

Kageyama tried not to smile.

“Hey, uh,” Hinata broke the silence with shaky syllables, fingers tapping against the remaining, half-full cardboard container of food, “I didn’t know you could drive.”

Um.

Kageyama was thankful that he hadn’t switched on the car light, because all of a sudden his face felt too hot. He mumbled a reply under his breath, but drunk Hinata wasn’t having any of that avoiding questions bullshit. “Idiot, I can’t hear you!”

“I said, ‘me either’.”

“Huh?”

“I, uh,” it was hard to find the right, least-incriminating words, “may have borrowed Tanaka’s keys when he was helping Nishinoya do a keg stand…”

Despite his insobriety, Hinata’s brain still managed to grasp the gist, the blatant _illegality_ of the situation.

“YOU STOLE TANAKA’S CAR?”

“Technically, it’s his sister’s car… But that’s not the point! You were hungry! You needed to have something in your stomach or else you would’ve gotten sick! And there wasn’t any food at the party!” 

It was true. Suga always brought snacks for that very purpose, but the second years always ended up hogging whatever bag of chips was there to themselves. This night’s bag had been devoured way before midnight.

Even the Kageyama was using _logic_ , Hinata still looked scandalized.“You don’t even have your license!”

“And?”

“ _You’re gonna get arrested!!_ ”

“Well, we both will! When the police see your underage ass stumbling around, you’ll be just as fucked as me!”

Hinata covered his mouth with his hands and wailed. “But what about volleyball?!?!”

“I’m pretty sure they don’t have volleyball in jail…”

Hinata screeched. “WHAT HAVE YOU DONE?”

“Stop being so loud!”

“Kageyama, why _why why why…?_ ”

Kageyama’s stomach was squirming with nerves, fear, and all the anxiety that Hinata had ever made him feel. It pulsed, sickening, like bile and suddenly it was coming up through his esophagus and out through his mouth in a vulnerable, word-vomitty confession.“I did it for you, moron, like everything else I do!”

Both of them were taken off guard, reacting with reddening cheeks and widening eyes. They both swallowed, unable to look away from each other. It was silent for an agonizingly-long moment, except for the occasional distant sound of a passerby car.

Hinata was the first to speak. He broke their intense eye contact and mumbled, “you didn’t have to.”

 _But I wanted to. I just want to keep you happy._ He didn’t say that aloud. Kageyama couldn’t, not even when Hinata was shitfaced. Especially not when Hinata was shitfaced. 

There was more quiet. But, it wasn’t as charged as before because Hinata had turned to face him. The fucking loser was smiling.

Kageyama tried to ignore the way his heart hiccuped in his chest. Especially because Hinata was drunk.

But it was hard to do that because that moronic redhead was crawling back on to him, dropping the chicken nuggets and the empty soda onto the floor in the process. Kageyama was going to scream at him for making a mess but the complaint died in his throat because Hinata was curling into him and wrapping his arms around his upper body. 

Hinata was hugging him, _oh my god_.

The redhead hummed, and pressed his face into the setter’s neck and inhaled. _Inhaled._ Kageyama couldn’t move, he just stared dumbstruck out the window, body frozen, and he definitely wasn’t blushing or having his pulse accelerating so rapidly. Hinata made a noise in the back of his throat, deeper than a hum, a noise that made Kageyama’s skin crawl in a way that felt really good, and simply said, “Thank you.”

He grunted in response - fuck, why couldn’t he just speak and accept the gratitude like a normal person?? - and let Hinata stay in his lap, smooshed and uncomfortable in the small space of the driver’s seat, but warm and contented nonetheless. The setter snaked his arms awkwardly around Hinata, trying to navigate around the steering wheel in the minimal space. But he managed, somehow, and kept Hinata there, closer, and Kageyama allowed himself to close his eyes and let the moment happen.

Then Kageyama’s phone started to buzz.

Squirming to get his arm out of the embrace, and twisting it towards the middle console to get his phone, he lifted it up and saw with a fearful pang a certain second-year’s name on the screen. _Fuck fuck fuck_. Kageyama, genuinely more frightened of this phone call than actually getting arrested, tried to not hyperventilate. Hinata was still snuggling into him none-the-wiser, and that gave him a boost of courage to answer his phone. He put it on speaker.

“Hey-“ 

“ _If you fucking stole my car I swear to God you’re fucking DEAD YOU LITTLE FUCKER_.”

“Uh,” Kageyama felt like a fish because he was just opening and closing his mouth wordlessly. Hinata, registering the situation, started to cackle into his neck. Kageyama smacked him and weakly tried to pacify the livid spiker on the other end, “I’ll be back at Asahi’s in ten minutes…?”

“ _YOU’RE FUCKING DEAD MEAT, YOU FIRST-YEAR SHIT_.”

Kageyama had to hang up, not because Hinata was laughing too loudly, but because he felt like he was going to piss himself. 

He definitely didn’t sign up for any of this.

**Author's Note:**

> why do i always write about drunk volleyball nerds


End file.
